Histoire
by Isadora.Art
Summary: Le souffle court, son doudou fétiche sous les bras, le visage rouge après l'effort, Elizabeth courrait dans le château, suivant un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, cherchant à rejoindre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout cœur.


Pas un son, pas un bruit, pas une seule respiration brisant le silence ambiant, à peine un souffle de vents sur les colline verdoyante du royaume. Liones dormait en paix, personne ne voulant réellement se réveiller face à l'amertume d'un monde en ébullition.

Pourtant, il y avait quelqu'un qui brisait les règles, quelqu'un qui courrait dans le couloir en pyjama, quelqu'un qui faisait claquer ses pantoufles roses sur l'asphalte froid.

 _Tac tac tac tac tac_

Le souffle court, son doudou fétiche sous les bras, le visage rouge après l'effort, Elizabeth courrait dans le château, suivant un chemin qu'elle connaissait par cœur, cherchant à rejoindre quelqu'un qu'elle aimait de tout cœur.

Arrivée devant la porte en bois, bien trop grande pour elle, elle reprit un instant sa respiration, sa poitrine menaçant de se briser sous la tension, avant de pousser les lourds battants boisés, et de se glisser dans la petite ouverture.

Sautillant joyeusement jusqu'au lit trônant au centre de la pièce, elle sauta sous les draps chiffonnés du Chevalier Sacré qui s'était fait réveillé par le boucan de la petite princesse.

Elle se lova dans ses bras chaud, serra son torse bien taillé, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

— Meliodas, racont'moi une histoire !

Le blondinet se frotta les yeux, baillant largement, avant de caresser doucement les doux cheveux d'argent de sa petite protégée.

— Yo Liz ! Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi ...

Elle lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire enfantin et adorable, qui finit de réveiller le chevalier, et d'attendrir son cœur encore assoupi.

— Une histoire ... Quel genre d'histoires veux-tu, princesse ?

Elle frappa dans ses mains, levant ses grands yeux bleus vers son visage.

— Une histoire de princesse ! Avec des dragons, des chevaliers et des combats de _é_ _pées_ , ria-t-elle, en se lovant contre sa poitrine.

Il passa la main autour de sa taille, serrant la petite fille contre lui. Du bout des doigts, il caressait ses cheveux d'argent, courts, droits et strictes.

— Il était une fois une royaume qui vivait en paix, nageant dans la richesse et la prospérité. Le roi avait deux filles. La première fille, Blanche, venait de se marier avec un riche prince d'un pays extérieur, et la deuxième restait au château, attendant son heure pour que son prince charmant vienne dérober son cœur.

» Un jour de pluie, alors qu'elle chantait de sa voix d'or à la fenêtre de sa chambre royal, un dragon passa par là, et lorsqu'il entendit la complainte de la princesse, il en tomba follement amoureux. Alors, il décida de la prendre avec lui, lui promettant richesses et amours. Mais la princesse prit peur, et le dragon se vit obligé de la prendre contre son gré. «

— C'est des méchants les dragons, murmura l'enfant, en gonflant ses joues et croisant les bras.

Meliodas éclata de rire, caressant la joue de sa petite protégée.

— Tu sais, de nos jours, les princesses modernes préfèrent les dragons aux saints. Je peux reprendre ?

» La nouvelle se répandit vite dans le royaume, et fou de désespoir d'avoir perdu sa fille restante et chérie, le roi promit une copieuse récompense – une somme d'argent astronomique et la main de sa fille – à celui qui arriverait à lui ramener la tête du dragon, et la princesse saine et sauve.

» Avides, de nombreux chevaliers se lancèrent à la recherche de la créature. Beaucoup se perdirent sans jamais ne rien trouver, rentrant la queue entre les jambes. Mais certains ne revinrent jamais, et la seule trace de leurs existences fut leurs ossements trouvés dans une forêt.

» Cependant, un chevalier et ami de la princesse, se prénommant Tristan, qui brûlait pour elle d'un amour et d'une passion sans limite s'était mis en quête de retrouver son amie. L'argent ne l'intéressait pas, au contraire. Ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était marier la jolie altesse. Mais pour cela, il fallait trouver l'antre du dragon, le tuer, et revenir au royaume avec sa promise saine et sauve.

» Pendant ce temps, la princesse et le dragon buvait un thé, profitant de passer du temps ensemble, à l'abri des regards , à l'abri des critiques. Elle s'était attachée à lui, si bien qu'elle en avait presque oublié sa vie précédente au royaume. Elle s'y sentait bien. Elle pouvait être elle-même, elle pouvait chanter sous le regard charmé du dragon. Elle était peu à peu tombée amoureuse.

» Si bien que lorsque Tristan arriva dans l'antre du dragon pour délivrer son amie, il se retrouva embroché, comme plat principal au mariage de nos deux tourtereaux. «

Elizabeth détourna la tête, tirant la langue.

— L'est nulle ton histoire ... Pourquoi le gentil chevalier se fait manger ?

Il éclata de rire, et caressa ses cheveux.

— Qui a dit que je racontais de bonnes histoires ?

Elle croisa les bras, un air boudeur s'imprima sur son visage poupin. Le sourire de Meliodas s'agrandit et il referma les yeux.

— Meliodas, je peux te demande quelque chose ? Demanda-t-elle avec un air angélique.

Il ouvrit un œil, lui adressant un sourire amusé.

— Oui ?

— Tu m'aimes comme Tristan aimait la princesse ?

Il resta un instant silencieux, pendant lequel Elizabeth le regarda intensivement. Puis, il tourna la tête vers elle, et la serra contre lui.

— Non.

Il entremêla ses doigts dans ses doux cheveux.

— Moi, je t'aime comme le dragon aime la princesse.

La petite devient toute rouge, et un sourie béat se figé sur son visage. Écarlate, elle remonta la couverture jusque vers ses joues, profitant de la chaleur et du confort que lui offrait le chevalier.

— Ca me va, murmura-t-elle, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

Le premier qui me dit qu'une enfant âgée d'un peu près 5 ans allant dans le lit de Meliodas, ça fait un peu bizarre, je le ... tape ? xD

J'espère que ce mini OS vous a plus ! Il est court, mais j'écrit de plus en de drabble ces temps, ce trouve ça reposant, on se prend pas la tête. é.è Je voulais depuis toujours écrire un truc sur Elizabeth enfant et Meliodas. Voilà chose faite. J'espère que ça vous plaira


End file.
